<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up And Dance by DemonzDust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511872">Shut Up And Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust'>DemonzDust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clubbing, Complicated Theo Raeken, Dancing, Dom Liam Dunbar, Enemies to Friends, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Good Theo Raeken, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Canon, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo dances with Liam to help make Hayden and her new boyfriend jealous and Liam is forced to recognize a newfound attraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar &amp; Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up And Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts">CododylWorld</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this a long time ago, it sat in my WIPs folder for ages, and I decided to take it out and finish it this week for a friend's birthday. Happy Birthday Gabe! I hope you like it. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud base vibrates the floor beneath Liam’s feet; it echoes off the walls and drums into his skull in a heavy rhythm.</p><p>“What?” he shouts for the third time in a row, as Theo’s words are drowned out by the music.</p><p>Theo looks exasperated. He grabs Liam’s wrist in an attempt to tug him closer but Liam snaps it out of his grip. He’s not in the mood to feel Theo’s cold, smooth fingers on him.</p><p>In fact, there was no conceivable night on which he would <em> ever </em> be in the mood for that.</p><p>“Do.<em> Not</em>. Touch. Me.” He lays down the law, only just barely preventing his eyes from flickering gold.</p><p>“I <em> said</em>...” Theo raises his voice as he steps closer to Liam, his brows now creasing in annoyance. “That you need to stop standing there stiff as a board. You’re sticking out like an idiot.”</p><p>Anger rushes through Liam’s veins at the criticism, even though it’s probably true. It’s been six months since he graduated and joined Scott in his effort to protect pack’s from Monroe across the country. In those six months, they had hardly spent more than a few weeks in any one town. Liam actually found it fun most of the time, even if Scott usually sticks him with Theo as a partner in their exploits (“Keep an eye on him, will you?” he’d ask, as if Theo were a child that misbehaved sometimes — and sometimes Liam couldn’t help but wonder if Scott said literally the exact same thing about <em> him </em>to Theo.).</p><p>But tonight is different. This town is <em>not</em> fun..</p><p>Because this town is home to the university that his ex-girlfriend attends. Their breakup had been one of the hardest moments of his life, but one he’d been proud of. He didn’t cry or beg her to stay, he knew that it would be better for her if she left. She would be safer.</p><p>So he had taken after his Alpha mentor. He’d swallowed down his grief, and put on a brave face. He’d told her that it was okay, that he loved her, that he’d <em> always </em> love her, even if they were thousands of miles away. But he also told her that he understood if they couldn’t keep things going long distance.</p><p>He had been a little surprised when Hayden agreed that it would be too hard so readily. It had cut deep. But what had cut him even deeper was the fact that she had a new boyfriend not even three weeks into the next school year. A grand total of four and a half weeks since they’d broken up.</p><p>If that weren’t shitty enough, she ended up going to the same college with him as well. It’s been almost two years since they broke up and he was still torn up about it. He’d called her to ask if she wanted to meetup while he was in town and she’d said yes but made to firm plans.</p><p>He texted her when he arrived yesterday, and she’d replied ‘<em> Great! </em>’.</p><p><em> Great. </em> Not '<em>Awesome, do you want to get dinner tonight?' </em> not <em> ‘I can’t wait to see you!’</em>. She might as well have just said <em> ‘kay </em>or left him on read.</p><p>He wanted to leave town immediately, but was too embarrassed to tell Scott why. Scott would understand, of course. Hell, he’d probably have some really good advice or say something that would make him feel better — but Liam didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be the baby beta so hung up on his highschool ex-girlfriend that he needed to go crying to his Alpha to give him a different mission in another <em> town </em>rather than risk running into her.</p><p>People’s lives were at stake every day. Every second counted. So he’d stuffed it down — <em> never </em> something that he’d been good at — and tried to be a grown up man about it. </p><p>But the day had been long and painful. Now he’s hanging on to his sanity by threads. Shame and anger over his unwanted feelings simmering underneath his skin. He’s doing everything he can to keep it together.</p><p>So he’s not exactly in the mood for Theo’s bullshit tonight.</p><p>“It’s stick out like a<em> sore thumb</em>.” he growls, inching back a bit from Theo’s close proximity. “You jackass.”</p><p>“Not when you do it.” Theo bites back, unperturbed by the flexing muscles in Liam’s arms as he gripped his drink tighter. “You look like some kind of serial killer. Like you’re about to snap and slaughter everytone in here.”</p><p>Liam swears Theo must <em> like </em> getting hit, because he’s constantly asking for it.</p><p>“You’re really one to talk.” he spits back. “How many people have you killed, again?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t<em> look </em> like I do…” A smug smile envelope Theo’s features.</p><p>Liam rolls his eyes and Theo jerks his chin towards the numerous club patrons. They were moving, all bouncing and swaying to the rhythms swimming in the air around them.</p><p>Mason would love this place. It’s a mixed crowd of college-aged patrons, full of spectacular lights and the glowing shots in long tubes. Beer sloshes from red cups onto the floor as excited clubbers laugh and stumble, ready to make bad choices and not worry about it till the morning.</p><p>“Seriously, Liam, you’re actually going to blow our cover.” Theo goes on, “You want to tell Scott that we couldn’t find the pack that’s supposed to be in here because you couldn’t bother to look like you fit in? Come on...let's move away from the bar.”</p><p>That does shake Liam out of his stupor, slightly. He’d been so nervous, scanning the crowd for any sign of <em> her </em>, that he’d practically forgotten why they were there to begin with. </p><p>“Yeah,” he says, obstinately even as he follows Theo into the sea of sweaty bodies. “God forbid I get in the way of you sucking up to Scott some more…”</p><p>It’d really been getting quite obnoxious. Theo’s practically a different person whenever Scott’s in the room. His investment in the success of their missions seems directly tied to how visible any of his actions will be to Scott.</p><p>Theo either can’t hear Liam over the loud base or is pretending that he can’t hear him.</p><p>That’s when Liam sees her. Her nails are painted a gleaming silver. Her hands curled around the bicep of a tall college jock with over-styled hair. Liam’s stomach turns.</p><p>No one told him he was <em> tall</em>. God, why did he have to be <em> tall</em>?</p><p>His eyes narrow on the guy’s fingers. They’re gripping the curve of his ex’s ass so firmly Liam sees red. The music takes a violent turn, Liam’s blood turns to fire in his veins. Without thinking, he lunges towards them.</p><p>He doesn’t get more than one step forward, before he’s yanked violently back.</p><p>“The <em> hell</em>?” he snarls in Theo’s face. “Get your hands off me!”</p><p>“What and let you make a complete ass of yourself in front of your ex and completely blow our cover in this shitty town?” Theo’s grip on his arm tightens and Liam can feel the prick of his claws through his shirt. “No way.”</p><p>He yanks his arm roughly out of Theo’s grip.</p><p>“I’m stronger than you,” he growls at the chimera, his eyes flashing. “Try to overpower me like that again and you’re going to regret it.”</p><p>“Put those eyes away — I’m trying to <em> help </em> you, <em> jackass</em>.” Theo retorts. “Now do you want to make Hayden remember all the things about you she probably isn’t missing? Or do you want to make her sorry you broke up?”</p><p>“I—wait, what?” Liam blinks. “How are you going to do that?”</p><p>“Follow my lead.” Theo says, taking Liam’s wrists with a smirk and pulling him till their right in Hayden’s view — but not obviously in front of her.</p><p>“Don’t look at her.” Theo says, keeping his voice low so that no one around them can hear. “Dance with me.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Liam asks, disbelievingly.</p><p>Theo puts his mouth to Liam’s ear. “Do you want to make her jealous or not?”</p><p>“I...” Liam stutters. “I’m not good at lying…”</p><p>Theo rolls his eyes so hard he looks like he’s in physical pain. He takes Liam’s hands and puts them on his hips, then places his own on Liam’s shoulders. “Then just shut up and let me do it for you.”</p><p>At that moment the lights cut out For a millisecond they’re smothered in complete darkness. The base of the music drops even louder, dim red lights come on up above them, followed by a staggering, blaring strobe.</p><p>Theo begins to move smoothly in time with the music, the contours of his deceivingly graceful body flashing in and out of visibility in the strobe light. He pulls Liam into step with him, and soon they’re moving in the same rhythm.</p><p>A moment later he hears her gasp. Theo tugs Liam around so his back is to Hayden, moving in closer.</p><p>“Eyes on me, Little Wolf.” </p><p>“<em>Don’t </em> call me that.” Liam growls, digging his nails into Theo’s hips. “You are like maybe <em> an inch </em> taller than me. I could be calling <em> you </em> that if I wanted.”</p><p>“Not everything is about height.”</p><p>Liam digs his nails deeper and pulls Theo close to him to hide his furious expression from Hayden. He knows it’s petty, but he <em> needs </em> this to work. He needs her to see him with someone else. Even if that person is...Theo.</p><p>“I bet I’ve got you beat in other areas too.” Liam quips.</p><p>He can feel Hayden’s eyes on him now, staring in disbelief. Even through the heavy scents of sweat and grime on the dancing bodies around them he can smell her growing horror and jealousy.</p><p>It feels more good than he wants to admit.</p><p>“Oh<em> do </em> you?” Theo leans forward so their foreheads are practically touching, his eyebrows arched sexily.</p><p>Wait what? No. Not sexy. What was he thinking? Annoying. The arc of Theo’s eyebrows are <em> annoying</em>.</p><p>Dancing with Theo is getting easier and easier. There’s something dizzying about the flash of the lights, and something entrancing about the small beads of sweat that are starting to line Theo’s neck.</p><p>Liam finds himself staring at the shape of Theo’s collar bone protruding from the tight dark knit muscle shirt that clings to his torso.</p><p>As if on cue, Theo moves in closer.</p><p>Fuck, he smells….<em> good</em>.</p><p>So much better than anyone should ever be able to smell on a hot and sweaty dance floor. The kind of good you want to bite into.</p><p>His hands are on Theo now, slipping down his back.</p><p>“There you go.” Theo whispers smugly as he hooks his wrists around Liam’s neck and hangs his body on Liam’s. Letting him feel the weight as it sways to the rhythm of the music. </p><p>“Can you <em> feel </em>her eyes on you?”</p><p>“Whose eyes?” Liam asks, dumbly.</p><p>Theo’s brows arch again, this time in amusement.</p><p>“Your ex’s.”</p><p>Oh fuck. How had he just forgotten that?</p><p>He <em> can </em>feel her now that Theo’s mentions it. He can sense her gaze behind him. Staring confused, angry and slightly hurt. </p><p>Why does that make him feel a little good?</p><p>Fucking Theo. You couldn’t touch him without some of that shallow narcissistic pettiness rubbing off on you. He was toxic.</p><p>“Ready to kick it up a notch?” Theo leans in to whisper into Liam’s ear, his moist breath rolling down his neck.</p><p>“H-how?” Liam asked, swallowing deeply he feels what seems like all the blood in his body suddenly rush to his hips.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Theo whispers so low Liam can barely hear him as he leans in till their mouths are almost touching. “How do <em> you </em> think we should?”</p><p>Theo doesn’t brush their lips together, he just holds his mouth so <em> tauntingly </em> close to Liam’s, leaning in closer and closer until it feels embarrassing <em> not </em>to do something about it.</p><p>So Liam does.</p><p>He grabs Theo’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs him forward till their bodies are flush against one another. Theo’s lips part as sucks Liam’s tongue deep into his mouth. His lips are soft, much softer than Liam would have expected, and <em> pliant</em>. Like Liam can rearrange them however he wants and they’ll wrap and mold themselves to his every desire. He tastes...he tastes, <em>good</em>.</p><p>His wolf is suddenly growling in his chest. His blood turned to fire beneath his skin. Before Liam has even a moment to doubt himself he’s pushing Theo backwards through the throngs of sweaty bodies. Theo lets out a small muffled moan as his back is slammed against the grimy wall of the club and <em> fuck </em> Liam wants to hear him make that sound again.</p><p>The music picks up again, rocketing to the crescendo and Liam must have completely lost his mind because he’s pushing his hands up the front of Theo’s shirt. Feeling up the tight muscles and smooth skin as he grinds their hips together.</p><p>But then Theo’s hands are on his wrists again, slowly guiding him out from under his shirt and away from his body.</p><p>“I don’t think your ex can see us all the way back here, Liam.” Theo cooly remarked as their lips broke apart.</p><p>As if he hadn’t just been sucking Liam’s tongue down his throat for the past forty-five seconds.</p><p>“Theo, what fuck—”</p><p>“Don’t ‘<em> what the fuck </em> ’ me,” Theo practically pants, “You just <em> attacked </em> me.”</p><p>“A-attacked?” Liam sputters in disbelief, “Are you freaking <em> kidding </em>me? Like you weren’t just doing absolutely everything possible to get this to happen?”</p><p>“Listen, I was just helping you get back at your ex,” Theo taunts him, his tone characteristically smooth and lilting, “I didn’t volunteer to help you explore your sudden bisexual curiosity.”</p><p>“Theo, you <em> asshole</em>.” Liam growls, “If you...that was...” he struggles to find the words, “That was a really <em> fucked up </em> thing to do even for you.”</p><p>“Aw, jeez,” Theo smirks, “Now you’re hurting my feelings.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you </em>, Theo.” Liam growls, shoving him roughly away.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you’d like to do that.” Theo replies smugly as he stumbles and throws out a hand to the wall to catch himself and regain his footing. The second he does he throws Liam another smirk.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t.” Liam lies, blatantly.</p><p>“Yeah? Well that bulge in your pants kinda says <em> otherwise</em>.” </p><p>“Theo, what the fuck is your problem?” Liam demands, furious and exasperated, “Like seriously, <em> why </em> are you doing this? What the <em> hell </em>is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Maybe I just want attention.”</p><p>“Well then get it from someone else.” Liam snarls and then storms off towards the bar muttering under his breath, “<em> Fuck. You. </em>”</p><p>*     *     *</p><p>That night Liam lays awake staring at the peeling plaster ceiling of his hideously-decorated hotel room. The only thing uglier than the ceiling is the faux-cedar paneling on the walls. And orange 70s lamps. And Theo Raeken’s smiling smug face that he’s sure is somewhere on the opposite side of the wall.</p><p>“<em>Fuck you </em>…” he muttered for the hundred thousandth time that night.</p><p>He’s not going to jerk off to thought about Theo. He’s not.</p><p>He unbuckles his belt and reaches his hand into his pants.</p><p>He’s just going to jerk off<em> in general</em>. Theo has <em> nothing </em> to do with it.</p><p>He takes hold of aching length and frees it from his jeans, breathing deeply as he runs his hands up and down. He closes his eyes. Bites his lip.</p><p>He can picture the dip of Theo’s neck. That smug smirking corner of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>His hand is moving faster.</p><p>He can see the back of Theo’s neck. Tiny droplets of sweat forming on the back of his scalp. Imagine what Theo would look like with his face pressed down, smothered in cheap 70s motel pillows.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em>” He says it out loud this time, low and guttural into the dark, empty room. He regrets not turning the thermostat down. The air is becoming uncomfortably hot.</p><p>He can imagine Theo making <em> that sound</em>. But louder. More desperate. More intense. His hips bouncing. His entire body bumping up and down against the sheets as Liam gives that mother fucker some <em> attention</em>.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>!” Liam cries out, his hand pumping furiously as pleasure rips through him.</p><p>He stares at the ceiling, hands sticky and chest heaving for minutes afterwards. Listening to the sound of his rushing blood slowly die down and return to it’s normal pace.</p><p>What in the fuck had just happened?</p><p>He forces himself up out of the bed and to the bathroom. Runs the events of the night over and over again in his head as he showers and brushes his teeth. </p><p>There’s a lot to unpack. His ‘sudden bisexal curiosity’ as Theo had so kindly put it. Though, in all honesty it wasn’t<em> that </em>sudden. Ever since he’d become a werewolf there had been...moments. Confusing moments.</p><p>None this intense though. None he wanted to act on this badly before.</p><p>Theo probably knew that. He’d done all of this on purpose, that much seemed <em> evidently </em>clear. Though to what end, Liam had no idea. What exactly was Theo’s damage? Did he really just do all of that to piss him off? Work him up, cause a small sexual identity crisis, just so he could tease him about it?</p><p>He spits his mouthwash out into the sink, frustrated once again.</p><p>He plays Theo’s actions over in his mind again and again. And the more he does, the more the anger fades. In its place a heaviness begins to build in his chest.</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe I just want attention.” </em>
</p><p>He thinks about Theo’s actions not just tonight, but for the past several months. The effort he’d put into supporting the pack. The eagerness to impress Scott. Scott’s the only one that ever really gives him any acknowledgement or encouragement. Everyone else just shits on him or shuts him down whenever Scott isn’t looking.</p><p>Himself included. And he’s the one paired with Theo most of the time.</p><p>He thinks about what Theo is probably doing right now. Sitting in his hotel room, alone.</p><p>Theo is almost always alone.</p><p>“Fuck,” Liam sighs for the final time that night.</p><p>What Theo had done was childish, immature, and mean-spirited. But it reeked of a very real desperation. One that, as someone who had just danced with someone in a petty attempt to get his ex to look at him, Liam isn’t in the best position to judge.</p><p>*     *     *</p><p>Steeling himself to the fact that he will probably regret this, Liam knocks lightly on Theo’s door.</p><p>When he answers, Theo’s brows are set in his permanently “unimpressed” expression.</p><p>“What?” he asks, leaning against the door frame in a really fantastic impression of laziness “Decided you want to punch me once or twice before you go to bed?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.” Liam rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>“I’m here to give you some <em> attention</em>.” Liam grumbles, holding two cans of soda up in his hand, “Now let me in and let’s watch <em> The Price Is Right</em>. It’s on channel 10 in this place.”</p><p>For the briefest fraction of a moment Liam is treated to a look of true surprise on Theo’s face before it quickly disappears back behind the usual mask of nonchalance.</p><p>“You gonna let me in or what?”</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Theo says, stepping aside for Liam to enter.</p><p>Theo’s room is equally as ugly as his own. Maybe a little uglier — his lamps are dark blue but cluttered with tacky bright orange geometric patterns. They haven’t been checked in long enough for either of their rooms to really be messy but Theo’s is even less lived-in than Liam’s. No signs of his shoes or his jacket (they must be in the closet) and a used towel is sitting neatly folded on the side table.</p><p>Liam kicks off both his shoes, leaving them on the carpet as he stacks pillows against the headboard of the bed. He flops down, sitting with his back against the pillows and flips the TV on.</p><p>Theo’s expression is neutral as he closes the door and then climbs onto the bed beside him, but Liam can tell that he’s tense. He’s unsure why this is happening or if there’s another shoe about the be dropped. Liam would be enjoying having <em> him </em>be the one on guard for once...if there wasn’t something so terribly sad about it.</p><p>Liam hands him a soda and Theo eyes it for a long cautious moment before cracking it open.</p><p>“I’m not trying to poison you.” Liam says, taking a sip of his own.</p><p>“Liam, if you could manage to poison a sealed soda can, I would be too impressed to be angry.”</p><p>“You’d be too <em> dead </em>to be angry.” Liam chuckles, flipping through the channels until he finds the game show he’s looking for and then drops the remote between them.</p><p>It takes a while for Theo to relax. It isn’t until after the second commercial break that the chimera’s spine begins to recline more naturally into the pillows he’s cradled in. Liam tries not to take long looks at the contours of Theo’s neck or the way the dark fabric of his pajama pants folds over the curved muscles of his legs.</p><p>Because, as enticing as they are, he knows that a hungry gaze isn’t really what Theo needs right now. What he needs, at least <em> right now </em>, is just someone.</p><p>Liam can’t be certain, but he thinks Theo is grateful. Because he keeps stealing small glances at him ever so often. A look in his eyes that Liam has never seen before. And when he thinks Liam isn’t paying attention anymore, Theo moves just the<em> tiniest </em>bit closer towards the pillow separating them and gently drifts to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this one, even if it didn't turn out the way I expected (I was initially aiming for rough fucks but a feelsy ending was what the story ended up demanding when I wrote it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Constructive comments are always very much appreciated!</p><p>I have many more Theo fics on my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works">works</a> page.<br/>If you're on Tumblr I share writing, essays, edits, gifs, ideas, and sometimes take requests on <a href="https://https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/">my blog</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>